Wanna Come?
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: A quick look at what might happen if Ziva was to attended one of Tony's football matches. Complete smut! M for strong sexual content TIVA


**Wanna come?**

He looked different in his football uniform. It was a side of him she hadn't seen for a long time. He was simply relaxed, as if the world was standing still and there was nothing to worry about but the present moment he was in.

Holding her gaze from across the field, to where she was sitting alone on the bleachers, he had a mixture of emotions on his face. It was clear he was overjoyed that she had come but he also looked shy and uncertain, something that she would not usually associate with Tony. But when he got onto the field and the game had started, even in the failing light, Ziva could see his confidence and radiant sexuality coming out in the way he moved, the way he worked and the way every now and again he would throw a quick glance up her way, checking to make sure she was still there.

He had been going on about this game for weeks. Biggest game of the year. This team had slaughtered them last year and it was their time to return the favour. He tried so hard to get the team to come but everyone made excuses. It wasn't until the last minute that Ziva had decided to go, shocking both herself and Tony. When she had arrived she was so pumped with anticipation. She wasn't much for sports like this and she stands by her beliefs that the people who scream from the sidelines are simple making a fool of themselves but for one night only, Ziva was willing to be that fool, desperate for Tony to succeed.

He didn't disappoint. With his normal worn out denim jeans and an over sized jersey with the words 'tigers' across the back, Tony gripped the ball like his life depended on it. Weaving in and out of the opposition team at great speeds, ducking and dodging all obstacles in him way Tony made it to the goal line, leaping onto his friends as Ziva's cheers echoed around the whole stadium.

The feeling of anticipation and fear that had hung heavy on everyone's chest when they first arrived was now replaced with excitement, joy and victory. They were all going out to celebrate at the local club but from the moment Tony locked eyes with her, Ziva knew that that was not the way Tony wanted to celebrate tonight. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. After months of playing cat and mouse the time had come and she had been the one initiating it by turning up tonight.

And now here he was in her lounge room, dark eyes watching her every move as she crossed the room to change the music. Bending low, she felt his eyes on the curve of her arse and lower back.

A feeling set over her, similar to the one she had experienced earlier in the night when Tony had protectively slung his arm over her shoulder, pulled her close and whispered 'Let get outta here' his breath hot on her skin making her feel as if she was on fire. She had relished the envious gazes of the other woman in the crowd as he led her towards his car, his other hand entwined with hers.

She had had a few partners over the past months but none of them ever seemed to work out. After a while she would get bored of them and they would get sick of her never paying them any attention. She had decided to distance herself from men for a while; to remember who she was and what she wanted and it was at this time that Tony's interest in her peaked. That's when she remembered that what she wanted was Anthony DiNozzo's arms around her naked waist.

Ziva snapped back into the present as Tony moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck and hollowed below her ear.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured into her ear.

"I don't think I can wait any longer Ziva." He turned her around and bent her over the table, pushing off a stack of papers as he pulled off her skinny jeans to expose her red lace panties sitting low on her hips.

"Always imagined you as a black panties gal."

Ziva laughed as he knelt down, kissing the back of her thighs as he worked his fingers across the lace, listening to her moan as she pushed backwards towards him. For a few minutes he kissed her down there as if it was her mouth, firm tongue probing deep, seeking her sweet spot.

Just as Ziva felt she could take no more of his teasing, he stood and loosened his belt, unzipping his fly to free himself from the restraint of his jeans and, still holding her, pressed towards her.

Ziva moaned his name as her head fell onto his shoulder, trying to gain a little bit of control.

She dropped to her knees and took him in her hands. Tony grabbed the table behind her for support, her tiny hands driving him wild. Ziva was enjoying the looks and small groans Tony was displaying, pausing only when she felt him getting too aroused before letting go so she could slide his jeans and boxers down his legs, helping as he unhooked them from his feet and slipped off his shoes and socks.

After taking in his naked lower half with a coy smile, Ziva resumed her position at his feet as he reached down to push back the clingy black jersey to expose her breast, tweaking a rosy nipple through the lace of her bra as he cradled its weight in his hand.

He leaned back against the table, his thigh muscles smooth and taut as he watched her work, his arms supporting his weight behind him on the table, transfixed by her closed eyes and heaving bosom, her body rocking slowly as she rubbed herself against the heel of her patent-leather boot.

"Oh god Ziva." She smiled up at him, her eyes filled with desire. Tony couldn't believe this was happening. This beautiful woman whom he had been both seeking and hiding from the past few years was finally with him, in ways he could never have imagined.

After a few moments Ziva paused as she placed a soft kiss low on his stomach. Groaning, Tony reached under her arms and hoisted her to her feet, pulling the fabric of her shirt over her head to release her breasts. Pulling down her bra, he leaned in to take the first one, then another stiff nipple into his mouth. Ziva entangled her hands through his hair, mouth slightly open as he rolled them over his tongue as he cupped each breast, heavy in his hands.

He stood then to kiss her, mouths open as their tongues entwined in a deep passionate embrace before spinning her around and bending her across the table to take her from behind.

He reached forward to kiss her neck and fondle a breast, supporting his weight with his free hand. Ziva threw back her head and moaned his name, pushing back towards him with her hips to increase momentum.

With a loud groan Tony pushed deep inside Ziva, his mouth leaving a trail of burning kisses across her back. She could feel him spasm as he collapsed, panting across her back.

For a moment they lay there, his arms cushioning her breast from the hard surface of the table as he caught his breath.

"My turn." Ziva whispered, her breath warm and sweet in his ear, as he slipped out and rolled her over, kissing her gently on the mouth.

Tony slid her back on her arse before laying her flat on the table, positioning her close to the edge with her knees apart.

He kissed her belly first, nuzzling her dark skin, causing her breath to become short and hard. Closing her eyes, Ziva lay back on the cool, hard surface feeling his soft movements, his fingers tracing lines around her breasts and her stomach as he worked downwards. After a few minutes, Ziva wrapped her legs around his neck, wanting to be filled, her back arched as, smiling, he granted her wish, his eyes never leaving hers. Their bodies started moving in sync and after a few hard pushes Tony could feel they were on the edge together.

"Look at me."

Ziva had her eyes closed and head back, rolling around in pleasure.

"Ziva look at me." With a final push, they were brought over the edge together, eyes locked with each other.

"Wow" Ziva groaned as they lay breathless on the floor afterwards, her legs entangled with his.

"You're not to bad your-ouch." Ziva laughed as Tony grimaced in pain.

"I'm playing again next weekend. Wanna come?" Tony said as he placed a light kiss on her chest. Ziva smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth, her hand roaming freely over his chest as she explored his mouth. Pulling back for air she laid her head on his shoulder, burrowing deep into his neck.

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

I've had this in my head for a while now. It was originally going to be a Smacked ficcy but I just thought Tiva might fit it better.

My first Tiva fic! Never thought I would write one but that was fun. Might write some more tiva. =p

Also this is my 50th story. Feels good! =D time to celebrate with some choccy cake i think :)

Please review on your way out!

L


End file.
